The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicle seat belts. More specifically, the invention relates generally to vehicle seat belts and a mechanism to prevent contaminants from affecting the operation of the seat belt buckle.
Generally, seat belt buckle designs have a moveable press button and an opening that are designed to meet the requirements of several governing bodies in addition to automobile manufacturer's standards for button release forces, etc. The opening, which receives the locking portion of the seat belt, may allow contaminants to pass through and potentially harm the interior components of the seat belt buckle. Buckles are positioned in an upright position in vehicles for ease of operation and detection. This configuration places the opening in a vulnerable position for contamination.
Therefore, there is a need for a vehicle seat belt buckle that is protected from potential damage caused by liquids, debris, and other contaminants that may occur during the normal operation of the vehicle.